


Gifts

by RedheadedWhat



Series: Visitation Universe [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedWhat/pseuds/RedheadedWhat
Summary: This was written for Ash's Negan Writing Challenge on Tumblr! Negan x OFC w/ physical disability. This story is a prequel to 'Visitation' and while you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one, it wouldn't hurt! ; )Negan returns home bearing gifts and one wife gets a little something extra.





	Gifts

"Daddy's home!" Negan's voice boomed from the door of the wives’ parlor, "And he's got presents!"

At the promise of gifts, most of the wives quickly swarmed him. His third (or was it fourth? It's hard to keep track after awhile) Tallulah stayed seated. She liked presents as much as the next wife, but she simply wasn't in the mood to get into a fight over a pair of panties. The wives all got along most of the time, but new stuff was getting hard to come by and when the opportunity came, it was every woman for herself. She just sat back and watched as Negan basked in the attention and ate up the compliments that the wives were giving him. Finally with all the spoils claimed he turned his eyes to Tallulah.

"Lulu!" he called out to her. "I've got a special fucking gift for you, baby. Why don't you bring that sweet ass into the bedroom?"

The pale, auburn-haired woman playfully grumbled, “I’m coming, just give me a minute," while slowly getting to her feet.

"Oh you will be coming!" Negan teased, laughing at his own joke. "You see what I fucking did there? Double entendre."

Tallulah rolled her eyes, but cracked a grin. She walked stiffly to Negan's room trying not to look like she was in too much pain. Most of the Sanctuary knew that she had mobility problems, but she was vigilant about not advertising her weakness. Years before the outbreak and the subsequent end of the world Tallulah developed several problems with her back and spine. Surgery had made it easier to walk, but she really needed another. Unfortunately her neurosurgeon was probably stumbling around trying to eat people at the moment so she would just have to deal with the pain and the walking issues.

When she finally got to his room she promptly plopped down onto his bed. It was the most comfortable place in the Sanctuary, maybe the state, and she was going to take advantage of it every chance she got. The man that came with the bed wasn't so bad either, but she wasn't going to inflate his ego anymore than necessary.

"So how was the run?" Tallulah asked as she made herself more comfortable. "Did you play nice with all the other little boys and girls?"

Negan shut and locked the door behind him before answering. " A. There ain't nothing little about me and you fuckin' know it. And B. You know I don't play nice." Tallulah watched him as he began to disrobe, toeing off his boots and tossing his leather jacket on the couch next to Lucille. He caught her ogling him and gave her a wink. Busted.

"Okay fine, I apologize for daring to impugn your reputation as the world’s biggest meanie," she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed a bit as he pretended to be hurt. Tallulah actually really enjoyed spending time with Negan one-on-one. When he was with the Saviors or even just with all the other wives he had to maintain his 'King Dick' aura, but with her he let loose a bit. That wasn't to say that they were in love or anything quite like that. The two of them just got along. In another life they could have been great friends. Well, fuck buddies at least. It was almost impossible for Negan to be friends with a woman without at least trying to get his dick involved.

"I'll have you know that I am a very fucking dangerous man," he growled as he headed for the bed. "A girl like you should be more careful," he said with a grin as he began slowly dragging his hand up her leg.

"I forgot," she relented. "You're a psycho killer. Qu'est-ce que c'est? I should never have implied otherwise."

Negan grinned down at her, letting his hand slip under the hem of her dress. "If you keep being fucking mouthy you're not going to get your present," he warned her as her began rubbing himself against her.

"Would this present happen to be your penis?" she asked, taking note of the hard on pressing into her leg.

"No," Negan answered, but then thought better of it, "Well, yes but not just that." He removed his hand from her leg and began making his way back to the couch."Stay there for a minute,” he insisted, as if she'd go anywhere. His bed was far too comfortable. "Where the fucking fuck is it?" He grumbled, going through the pockets in his jacket before finally pulling out a rectangular box. "Aha! Got the fucker!"

Tallulah sat up quickly when she saw what was in his hand. "Negan!" She gasped. "You remembered!"

"Of fucking course I did,” he replied smugly. "We hit a pharmacy yesterday and I got all kinds of good shit. Even have a few more of these fuckers stashed away for you."

Tallulah got off of the bed and pulled the straps of her dress from her arms, letting the whole thing fall to the floor before pulling her panties off and laying face down on the bed. What Negan had brought her was a prescription pain relief lotion that she’d asked him to look out for and she wasn't going to wait a minute longer to use it.

"Your back that bad today?" Negan chuckled, walking over to sit beside her on the bed. "You didn't even take your fucking bra off yet. I'm being so nice, I should at least be rewarded with titties."

"You will be amply rewarded, trust me." She promised as he tore open the packaging to get to the tube inside. “Come on! Hurry up. It puts the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again.”

“You’re such a fuckin’ weirdo, Lulu.” Negan laughed, finally squeezing some lotion onto her lower back and rubbing it in. "Fuck, your muscles are tense as shit. I thought I told you not to overwork yourself so goddamn much." He scolded. "Unless it's on my dick. Or maybe my face. Hey, are you fucking listening to me?" Negan gave her a quick pinch on the ass to get her attention.

"Mmhmm, dick or face, I hear you." Tallulah replied sleepily. She was practically blissed out from the combination of strong hands rubbing her back and tingly lotion numbing her pain. This was an almost unheard of luxury nowadays.

"You better not fucking fall asleep on me, Lulu." Negan warned, “Don’t forget that I was promised titties and rewards and while I admit that I often enjoy staring at your tits while you sleep, it's a lot more fucking fun when you're awake to enjoy it." And with that Negan stopped rubbing her back and moved his hands up to unhook her bra. "I'll give you until the lotion dries to be at least mostly awake and fully naked."

"Sir, yes, sir!" She gave him a mock salute from her position on the bed. "Don't forget to wash your hands before you touch anything else. Remember what happened last time?"

Negan grimaced as he got up from the bed and headed into his private bathroom. "Fuck, yeah I remember. My dick was numb for a fucking hour after that."

"And that was just lidocaine," she called after him as she sat up on the bed, throwing her bra to the floor with the rest of her clothing. "This stuff is way stronger; imagine how bad that would be."

"I'd rather fucking not," he called back before exiting the bathroom now clad only in his boxers, a wide grin appearing on his face when he saw that she was finally topless. "There they fucking are," he groaned as he stalked towards the bed, his hand closing around one breast as soon as he was close enough.

"You act like you've never seen them before." Tallulah teased as he climbed on top of her and began rubbing his face against them. "They're just tits, Negan."

"They're not just tits." Negan argued from his place in her cleavage, one hand still caressing a breast while his tongue poked out to trace her nipple. "They're fucking fantastic tits and it doesn't matter how often I get to see 'em. I'd keep a picture of them in my fucking wallet if I could."

"Well, if it makes you happy then I guess I'll just have to deal with it." She gave an exaggerated, put upon sigh, "It’s my job to keep you happy, after all."

"Yeah, I'd believe that if your nipples didn't practically stand at full fucking attention the moment I touch you," Negan replied as he continued to tease her nipples with his lips and tongue. "You like this as much as I do. Maybe more, but I can't fucking blame you. I am pretty fucking great in the sack."

Tallulah rolled her eyes but did not confirm or deny his claim. Instead she pulled his face up to hers and captured his mouth in a kiss. Sometimes she couldn't tell if Negan enjoyed talking or fucking more. Either way it was best to keep his mouth occupied when it was time to get down to it. She carefully moved her hips against him to get some friction. The lotion had helped a lot, but any wrong move could still cause agonizing pain, so she had to be careful. Nothing ruined the mood quicker than that.

"You good in this fucking position?" He asked, "or should I say, is this a good position for fucking?" Negan grinned at his joke while he pulled his boxers off and threw them to the side, letting his bare skin completely rub against hers.

"Mmhmm, I'm good," she replied, her voice breathy and the feel of his bare cock rubbing against her folds making her beyond wet. "Did you remember condoms?"

"Fuck!" Negan rested his forehead on her shoulder in defeat, "I forgot."

"We can't keep doing this." Tallulah groaned. She wanted to put up more of a fight, but his hips were moving deliciously against her and his hands were petting her body while he nibbled on her neck. It made it a bit difficult to think straight.

He knew the effect he was having on her and it only spurred him on. "I know, baby." He breathed into her ear, his teeth lightly grazing her earlobe. "I'll remember next time, but right now I gotta fucking fuck the shit out of you. I'm hornier than a...uh...than a..." he growled in frustration, the vibration from deep in his chest going right through her and making her shiver. "I can't even think of a fucking joke right now, my dick is too hard."

By this point Tallulah's brain was starting to fog with lust, her legs were spread wide open, and every brush against her clit felt electric. Her logical mind was thrown out the window in favor of of her baser instincts. Thinking bad, orgasms good.

"C'mon Lulu. Doesn't - this - feel - so - good?" He asked, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips that bumped the tip of his cock against her clit.

“You don’t play fair!” She moaned. “Just fuck me alrea-oh!”

Getting the go-ahead, Negan was thrusting into her before she even finished her sentence. The feeling of his bare cock inside her did the near impossible feat of making him speechless. It wasn’t the first time they’d skipped the protection and honestly it probably wouldn’t be the last. Contraception was difficult to find these days and even when they did find it there was no guarantee it wouldn’t be expired. He tried to be careful whenever he could, he was banging half a dozen women after all, and even though it was against the rules he knew one or two had cheated on him before. He did not want to start spreading STDs all over the Sanctuary, not to mention getting his wives pregnant. But all the ‘what-ifs’ were forgotten for the moment as he began thrusting at a steady pace, reveling in the sounds she was making and the way she felt beneath him. 

“Fuck, Lulu!” Negan groaned, kissing her harshly before moving his lips down her throat and back to her breasts, nipping her with his teeth the entire way. 

Tallulah gasped as she felt his teeth scrape across her nipple. “Harder!” She demanded, wrapping one leg around his waist as she moved her hips in time with his. 

Reaching one hand down between them, Negan started circling her clit with his thumb, now thrusting his cock into her with abandon. He was getting fucking close and he wanted to try to make her come before he did. 

“You feel so fucking good around my dick, Lulu.” Negan’s mouth let go of her nipple with an audible pop and he moved so his mouth was right next to her ear, whispering dirty praise to her with his husky, sex-roughened voice. “Are you gonna come for me? You’re so fucking tight around me, but I wanna feel you squeeze me even fucking tighter.” 

Tallulah was clawing at his back, whimpering and moaning and rubbing her breasts against the hard planes of his broad chest. The combination of those filthy words in her ear and the sensations between her legs finally caused her to snap. With a deeply satisfied cry she came, biting his shoulder and grabbing his ass as her body demanded she prolong the pleasure as much as she possibly could. 

Negans thrusts became harsh and erratic as he finally let himself go, spilling himself inside of her with an unrestrained groan. After a few more shallow thrusts he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, a smug satisfied grin on his face. 

They lay next to one another for a few moments, just catching their breath and basking in the afterglow. Only then did Negan realize that he hadn’t even attempted to pull out. He mentally slapped himself and got ready for the verbal ass-reaming she was liable to give him. When Negan turned on his side to face her--in case he needed to use his seldom-seen puppy dog eyes in order to wriggle out of trouble--he saw that all his worrying was for naught. At the moment, anyway. Tallulah was fast asleep. He pulled the covers over the both of them--but only up to her waist; he really did enjoy looking at her tits while she slept--and shifted closer to her to enjoy a post-coital snuggle. 

“Fuck it,” He muttered as he dropped off to sleep. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kijilinn for beta-ing!


End file.
